Wolf
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Leah Clearwater thought that she'd never be happy after Sam broke her heart and then she imprinted.
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Belongs to Someone You've Yet to Meet

Someone told me once that it was like having everything you've ever cared about, everything you've ever known, everything that makes you-you drift away like balloons when you look into their eyes for the first time. For me it was literally having a wave crash over me. It was so overwhelming, so all consuming, so earth shattering and I had wet hair dripping down my face and a swimsuit wedgy from my regulation red lifeguard swimsuit and he was the total idiot drowning.

His name is Wolfgang Percival Hanson. I call him Wolf, he calls me Leah, and today I wanted to call off taking him home to La Push to meet well… a lot of confusing and complicated people. Unfortunately, I'd already promised my mom and my stepdad Charlie that I'd come home. My brother Seth was thrilled. So what was an imprinted, pregnant she-wolf to do?


	2. Chapter 2

The Poets and Porn Stars Align

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day" I tried to sexily quote Shakespeare pulling Wolf back into the bed with me.

"It doesn't work if the sunlight is streaming into the room at 9 o'clock in the morning," he laughed playfully kissing me. "Besides I know you're stalling going home."

"Is still don't understand why Carlisle can't keep coming here to check on me."

"Maybe he'd rather spend time with the huge family that you're ashamed to introduce me to." He sighed as he got up. "Honestly, I was okay spending Christmas with my family, but we just finished our finals and you haven't been home since you met me."

"Wolf, I was a pretty big mess when I left. I was so angry at the world. That's part of the reason I took psychology to help other angry lost people learn how to be happy again. All the anger left when I met you and I'm afraid going home will upset that balance. I'm going to have to deal with two packs of wolves that I haven't "pack-mind" with since last summer. Jacob and Seth are cool. They understood going away to college and coming home with a better mental state. Sam and the others just wanted the angry bitch gone. I want her gone too. I want to see Emily and not feel like I've been ripped apart by an army of newborns. I want to see my mom with my step-father and not remember the night I killed my father by changing into the first female wolf. I love you and I want to keep you from all of that."

He pulled me into his strong arms and just held me. We both knew this was coming and we both hoped we were ready for it.

"Hang a left," I said looking up from my book.

"I thought we were going to La Push?" Wolf asked.

"Unless you want to spend quality time with a nervous baker and a sheriff with a shotgun, you're safer with the vampires. Besides Seth said he and Jacob would be at the Cullens without, Quill and Embry, but they all know I'm back and pregnant."

"I can't help feeling responsible for that," Wolf quipped.

"Oh you are totally responsible for that," I smiled as we pulled into Forks, Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

Oso, the Makah medicine man, said a sacred prayer before burning the fish as an offering. He was troubled by what he heard of the Quileute pack and even more troubled by what he saw in his vision quest. "I must warn them,"Oso cried looking at the altar. Leaving his home on Tatoosh Island he started the journey to La Push.

"Leah," Seth screamed running at the car like a half-naked crazy person.

I hadn't even gotten out of the car yet thanks to my fat belly and here was my little brother practically dragging my out of the car to give me a hug. "Sorry I haven't been home much," I whispered in his ear although I knew everyone in and around the Cullens place, but Wolf, could hear me.

"Well you should be, "Jacob teased coming out of the house with Carlisle. "Seth's been having to pick up all the slack around here since my lazy Beta left for college, something about getting her head shrunk. I told her she needed her ego shrunk instead," he laughed hugging me.

"Yeah, because there have been so many attacks lately and Quill and Embry or Sam's pack couldn't possible help out. I mean seriously who is stupid enough to attack two fully trained wolf packs and a clan of super vampires. You guys are unstoppable and I haven't even wolfed-out in months. I've been afraid what my body modifications would do to the baby."

"And that would be my cue to gently advise you to come up to the house for a check-up to see exactly how the baby is." Carlisle smiled and I hugged him. I have started to like the doc since he's been coming to visit me.

"Okay, but Seth I warn you if anything happens to Wolf I will bring the smack down and I'm a hair puller." I felt bad about leaving Wolf to the mercy of the wolves, but I had an ultrasound in front of a group of baby loving vampires ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been setting the table for dinner at my mom's house when there was a knock on the door.

"Who can that be?" My mother sighed wiping her hands on her apron and walking to the door. "Billy, what's going on?"

"Sorry Sue, but there is an emergency council meeting and I think you might want to be there for this." Billy explained.

I looked outside and I could see Billy's truck with Sam driving. I closed the curtain quickly. I knew I had to see Sam eventually, but something told me tonight was not the night.

"Go mom, I'll make sure everyone gets fed." I smiled trying to be reassuring. Something bad was up and we both knew it.

Mom returned while I was washing the dishes and Seth was drying. Mom came over to me and hugged me. "Mom you're scaring me."

"Oso, the medicine man from the Makah arrived this afternoon with a warning. The packs have become too modernized. He says you have forgotten the old ways of our people. That you not only allow the cold ones on our land, but socialize with them. That the growth of the pack is not a blessing but the curse of not defending our land against the cold ones."

"But why come now? We've been 'socializing' with the Cullens for years now," Seth asked.

I touched my belly and grew pale. I knew why he had come now and it wasn't about the Cullens it was about me. "Let me guess, he thinks the sterile she-wolf got impregnated by Bayak and my baby is the trickster bird come to destroy our tribe. He's here because he thinks I have forgotten the tribe history."


	5. Chapter 5

Bayak, Kwoli, and Akil

[Raven, Wolf, and Bear in Quileute]

"What happened?" Emily asked coming into her aunt's house.

"Leah's been hiding in her room since she found out about Oso," Sue explained worried.

"I'm probably the last person she wants to talk to," Emily looked miserable. Over the years it had really hurt how far apart she and Leah had drifted over imprinting.

"She asked for you," Seth hugged his cousin. He too hoped today would end the fight between Leah and Emily. "Says she's not coming out of her birth den until her baby which is not Bayak is born."

"Bayak?" Emily asked.

"I think you need to hear it from her," Sue sighed.

"Leah?"

"Emily, oh Emily, finally, remember you told me the story of how Bayak turned himself into a pine needle so the princess would drink him in her water and she became pregnant and how after the baby was born the King gave the baby stars, the moon, and finally the sun which he released into the sky? Then the baby turned into Bayak and flew away."

"One of the creation tales yes I remember it." Emily sat down on the bed more confused, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oso thinks my baby is Bayak come to destroy the tribe," Leah broke down crying.

"Oh Lee-Lee," Emily held her crying cousin. "Oso is wrong. He doesn't understand the power of imprinting."

"But what if he's right? What if the sterile she-wolf is never supposed to have a baby and Bayak tricked me?"

"You are a Kwoli and Bayak would not dare to mess with a pregnant Kwoli. He would know that the entire pack would go after him."

"Then why am I the only member of the pack, besides Jacob with Nessie, that imprinted outside of the tribe? Even Sam was smart enough to imprint on the most wonderful girl ever."

"So Oso is an Akil that came and told Leah she was impregnanted by Bayak," Jacob asked Seth, "and Leah bought that?"

"She was crying all night," Wolf looked up from the couch. "I don't know what's worse the fact that she thinks a mythical raven impregnated her or the fact that she won't even speak to me like I did something wrong by not being born Quileute."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to Wolf's agitated voice, "No mum, really Leah and I are fine. We're just spending time with her family. I know you want to see your grandchild, but that's still a few weeks away and I think Leah would be happier giving birth here. Of course I'll let you know and send lots of pictures. No mum, you positively shouldn't come down here. Mum, mum."

"Amelia's coming," I guessed from my position on the bed.

"I tried to talk her out of it," Wolf assured me.

"Believe me I understand not being able to change Amelia's mind once she's decided to do something. I remember the gingerbread incident," I smiled.

"You sound better," Wolf asked, looking at me questioningly.

"I feel a little better. I came up with an idea to find out the truth. I've decided to go on a vision quest."

"Vision quest?"

"I'm going to A-Ka-Lat with some special herbal tea and ask the spirits for answers. I'm not performing the ritual exactly so it may just be a picnic if the spirits don't feel like answering. Usually in a vision quest you fast for several days to prepare. I can't do that to the baby, but the herbal tea should be perfectly safe for me and the baby. On a vision quest the person goes alone, but I'd feel better to have someone with me to protect my body when my spirit goes into the spirit world. Would you like to be my tether?" He kissed me roughly.

"I will be your anything."

I'd been to A- Ka- Lat many times, but making the trek pregnant was harder than I thought. When we finally got there I was out of breath and decided to rest before I started the ritual. As exhausted as I was, I was happy for the first time since we'd come to La Push. The two of us together holding hands just felt right. I could feel the electricity between us shoot through my entire being. "I love you and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just got all freaked out by the stories of my childhood. I mean when I was little I thought they were just stories."

"And then you turned into a wolf fighting the Cold Ones," Wolf nodded. "Leah, I understand why you were freaked out. I just wanted to be there for you like I am now."

"And you always will be," I assured him, "Even if we are raising a trickster raven together."

I followed the spirit wolf back to the village. It led me to my own front door. I hesitated, wondering what I would find on the other side. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find the living room now held a bassinet. I went over to the bassinet with the wolf and as I looked in I saw … a beautiful baby who looked happy and healthy and I picked up the baby and held it out for the wolf to inspect. The wolf sniffed the baby and then licked it on the cheek. The baby giggled and tried to pull the wolf's fur, but the wolf moved away, gave me a look like 'well you got your answer,' and bounded out the door. I sat down on a chair with the baby and just held it until I heard Wolf's voice calling my name.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leah" I could hear Wolf scream as I was shaken out of my dream state.

"What?" I started to ask and then I saw it. A huge brown bear was coming out of the woods headed straight at us. Wolf grabbed a stick and stood in front of me in a gallant, but pointless gesture. I knew Wolf couldn't save me from the bear and I couldn't risk the baby by turning into a wolf. We were dead.

Suddenly I heard leaves rustling behind me and a pack of wolves jumped over me and started for the bear that, seeing competition for his easy lunch, started to bound away. I now could focus on the wolf pack and was surprised that my saviors were not Jacob and Seth, but Sam and several of his senior wolves. "Thanks Sam," I smiled at the wolf. "Please come over to dinner tonight with Emily. My mom is making her famous fish fry." Sam did the wolf sneeze that signals a yes. Wolf helped me up from the picnic blanket and we walked back to La Push with the wolves guarding us until we got to my driveway.

"I'm sorry I invited Sam without asking you," I squeezed Wolf's hand.

"Don't be silly, we owe him our lives," Wolf kissed me. "I think you'll feel a lot better once you have made up with Sam. Besides what's the worst that can happen?"

"Percival, darling," a woman in a red tailored business suit came out of my front door. "Where in heaven's name have you been in this god-forsaken wilderness?"

"Well for starters your mother's here."

Amelia Gertrude Harrisford-Hanson of the Park Avenue Hanson's could not have looked more uncomfortable sitting at the wooden kitchen table with mismatched chairs watching Mom fry the fish that Charlie had spent most of the day catching with Billy Black. I had tried really hard not to laugh at the expression on her face with Charlie had come in smiling proudly carrying the catch of the day.

"I suppose there will be some sort of vegetarian option?" She had openly sneered.

Okay so Charlie can sometimes get on my nerves, but he loves my mom. So what if he likes fishing, football, beer and guns, this was his house too. "We live off the land a lot out here." I explained to her, "but I'm sure I can make a salad and my mom's cornbread is incredible."

"I'm sure that will be delightful, Leah dear, although I'm not sure how good all that fried animal carcasses will be for my grandchild," She smiled starring at my stomach.

"Well we've had this fried fish recipe in my family for generations and we seem to still be able to deliver healthy children." I smiled back as Seth came through the door with his shirt off displaying his well-toned torso and six-pack abs.


	8. Chapter 8

"Amelia, this is my cousin Emily and her husband Sam," I introduced.

"Emily, I am so glad to meet you," Amelia smiled. "From what I had seen I was afraid that Leah didn't know any girls her own age."

"Well Leah's always been kind of a tomboy. She was the first girl brave enough to go cliff diving off the highest peak," Emily squeezed my hand. "She's just always hung out with the guys."

"Enough talk, let's eat," Seth winked at me, carrying in the fish fry from the kitchen for mom. "Dinner is served."

"Thanks for coming, I know it was pretty awful." I had taken Sam outside to say goodbye.

"Sam," Jared, one of Sam's pack, came running up. "We found the bear. It was Oso like we thought."

"Leah, I had some of my scouts looking for the bear that attack you. I thought Oso was the bear this afternoon, and it looks like I was right." Sam looked concerned. "He seems to be really fixated on you."

"I appreciate the concern, but as soon as I have the baby I'll be able to protect my family from that psychopath. Thanks again for this afternoon," I hugged him. "You really saved our lives."

"Be safe, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."

"Sam," I took a deep breath, "Oso just better be very grateful I can't wolf out right now. Amelia may get on my last nerve sometimes, but she raised the most thoughtful, caring, amazing guy. I spent years being mad at you for imprinting on my cousin. You always told me it wasn't your fault and to trust the imprint. Well guess what? I finally did. I trust the imprint and this is where it led me. I spent way too much of my life caring about what other people thought. So he can go to hell!" Suddenly an intense pain I had never felt before came rushing through me. "I think I'm going into labor."


	9. Chapter 9

_I was sitting in my lifeguard chair just watching the crowd in the wave pool. I had noticed a group of frat guys horsing around. I had told one of the male lifeguards about them. I didn't feel like getting into a testosterone filled rant about a girl saving their life. Unfortunately the other lifeguard was gone and one of the guys seemed to be gasping for breath at the deepest point in the pool. Sighing I jumped in to save his worthless ass._

"Leah, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. "You need to push."

I screamed and pushed and crushed Seth's hand.

"We should be in there," I could hear Amelia from the kitchen where Carlisle had sent everyone but Seth. "Who knows what that doctor is doing in there. Honestly, what kind of qualified doctor practices in the middle of nowhere?"

"Mum, with all due respect shut up." Wolf growled. "Leah is delivering our child, your grandchild. Please let's just give Dr. Cullen and Leah the space they need to deliver the baby in peace."

"I still don't understand why she couldn't deliver in New York like a normal person."

"Because this is where her family is and this is where we both belong. I was going to tell you this later, but Leah and I decided that after graduation we are moving back here."

"But what about your family? What about the law practice?"

"I'll create a practice out here and we can still come to visit you."

"I should have known this would happen, marrying someone so different than us."

"Did I ever tell you about how I met Leah?"

"Yes, you were at a wave pool with some of the wonderful young gentleman in your fraternity."

"My frat brothers and I decided to get drunk and go to the wave pool. I was three times over the legal limit. Leah saved me that day. We were two very angry, very lost souls that found each other. The fact that we created another human being and that she is going through all of this is mind boggling to me. I love her and if you can't accept that then there won't be very many trips to New York."

"Leah, I can see the head." Carlisle said bringing my mind back to the delivery room and not the kitchen. "Just a few more pushes."


	10. Chapter 10

I had left little Samuel Jacob Hanson with Wolf. I had healed pretty fast after my first wolfing out and now I was really picking up speed. I had been the fastest wolf in either pack before I had stopped shifting and I was ready to reclaim my title.

"Good to see you active again." Jacob pack minded as his wolf came bounding up behind me.

"Yeah, I haven't felt this free in months," I put on a burst of speed. There was no way I was letting Jacob beat me in a race.

"Sam and I wanted to thank you for naming the baby after us."

"You're the two pack leaders and the main reasons I found myself in the first place."

"Are you really coming back for good after graduation?"

"Yeah, I figured all these kids turning into wolves are going to need some kind of therapist to talk to and who better than someone who's already been there? Wolf's a smart lawyer he'll figure out how to help the people who really need it and the baby is going to enjoy growing up here."

"Where are we headed?" Jacob asked realizing that I wasn't going to any of the normal locations.

"I thought I might pay a visit to Oso now that I am feeling better," I growled.

"I know you have a problem with how I am running my life."

"You mean ruining your life," Oso snapped.

"Listen well old man," I growled. "Do you know when a bear will lose to a wolf?"

"It's not when they are fighting over food. A wolf will leave to find other food. It is when the wolf pack itself is threatened. I will ignore the fact that you came after me when I was pregnant, but know this. If anyone ever comes after my family again I will be out for blood and I have enough pack members and vampires to make it happen. So this is just a fair warning to leave us alone or the last thing you will ever see is me ripping into your jugular."

"Wow, mamma wolf is scary." Jacob laughed as our wolves bounded home.

"I just wanted to send a clear message that no one messes with this family. As crazy as it is, it is mine, and I love all of you."

"Hey, Nessie asked if you wanted to bring the baby over later."

"I think he'll enjoy meeting the Cullen Clan and I know all of those crazy baby loving vampires will just want to eat him up."

"Leah," Jacob groaned.

"Sorry I had to," I laughed. "We'll be over after his nap."


End file.
